


As if in a dream...

by slowroad



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowroad/pseuds/slowroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up naked in a strange room after a night of serious drinking. He can't remember anything that happened except this exquisite dream that he's just had...</p>
            </blockquote>





	As if in a dream...

Disclaimer: This story was written for fun. There is no profit being made.

...

The sun filtered through the fluttering curtains and fell bright and warm on his face. Harry opened his eyes slowly and blinked at the sight of the unfamiliar room. He had no idea where he was. That thought scared him a little. He closed his eyes and hoped that he was dreaming.

He opened his eyes again...the room was still as strange as before, though there was something warm and familiar about the bed and the smell of the sheets. Where am I? He wondered.

He'd been having the most wonderful dream...he'd dreamt that after months of watching Draco at the club every Saturday, dancing with every bloke other than him, he had finally got up the courage to make a move. He'd had to do a lot of drinking before he was able to gather his courage, but he had done it.

At least I've got that drinking part right, he thought as he felt that dreadful throbbing in his head. His tongue felt like cardboard and he had a foul taste in his mouth. He reached for the bottle of water on the side table and drank it down. It didn't help. He felt under the pillow for his wand and used a breath freshening charm on himself. That made him feel a little better, but he found himself wishing he could remember the sobriety charm.

He had a massive hangover, he was in a strange bed in a strange room, he was naked and if the twinge in his arse was any indication, he had been thoroughly shagged last night and he couldn't remember a damn thing.

He remembered the dream though. That amazing, wonderful dream in which he had finally reached for Draco and asked him for a dance. They had been friends for a long time, but Harry had been unable to acknowledge his feelings, unable to tell Draco how much it hurt to see him with other men.

He could still see the look of surprise on Draco's face. The way he smiled as he held out his hand, Draco leading me to the middle of the dance floor, wrapping his long arms around my waist and holding me close, holding me possessively, almost...I pressed myself close to him, told him that he's gorgeous and that I want him so much...he looked startled, like couldn't believe what he was hearing. Then he smiled and he kissed me...What a kiss that had been, soft and warm yet passionate and possessive. He could still feel the warmth of Draco's lips on his...

Harry smiled as he remembered the dream, then he noticed where he was and he cursed under his breath and quickly got out of bed. He wrapped the sheet around himself and began to look for his clothes...which were nowhere to be found. His anxiety went up a notch. Who the hell did I go home with last night and why on earth would he take my clothes? And where is he anyway, this mystery man?

Harry slumped on to the bed and held his head in his hands. His hangover was getting worse...he was grateful for the quiet of the room. It was then that he heard the gentle patter of the shower. It had been going on for a while but he had only just noticed. So whoever that man was, he was in the shower.

Harry considered leaving. He didn't have his clothes, but he had his wand and he could just apparate home. But then he decided against it. He had no interest in whoever this bloke might be, but that was no reason to be rude. So he sat back down on the bed and looked around the room once again, hoping to find some clue as to who this person might be.

He has good taste, Harry thought as he took in the room. It was elegant, furnished in shades of blue and white and it spoke of taste, comfort, luxury and a good deal of money. It looked particularly cheerful in the morning light. And the bed was so comfortable that Harry was tempted to lie back down and go to sleep.

He shook his head a couple of times and forced himself to stay awake...if only I could remember, he thought. He closed his eyes, he tried to focus. But all he got were snatches of the dream. Of being with Draco, of kissing him and loving him the way he'd been longing to do.

Harry sighed. He couldn't help but feel a bit pathetic. He had been pining for Draco for months now. But all he had done so far was hang out with him and be his friend and feel crazy jealous of every other man that he saw Draco with. And he saw Draco with plenty of men. Draco would dance with what seemed like every man at the club other than Harry, though he almost never took anyone home...strange that.

Harry was still wondering about that when he heard the shower being turned off...He tensed and wrapped the sheet protectively around himself. He didn't know who this bloke was and what he might expect, but despite what had clearly been a fantastic shag, he was not interested in anyone other than Draco. He would just let the guy down gently, ask him for his clothes, get dressed and leave. And never, ever drink so much again, he told himself.

The bathroom door opened with a click. Harry tensed some more. A bloke stepped out. He had a white towel wrapped around his waist and another on his head. Harry couldn't see his face. He found his eyes roving over the other man's chest and his arms and his slim waist. His breath caught. His heart started pounding. It couldn't be, he thought. There was only one person in the world who looked like that…

It can't be Draco can it? The man pulled the towel off his head. It was Draco. His face lit up the moment he saw Harry.

"Hello sleepyhead," he said as he tossed the towel at him.

"Hey!" Harry knew how weak that sounded but he couldn't manage anything else just then. His head was in a whirl. Had all of that been true? All those caresses and whispered endearments, the soft touches, the passionate words, the needy, wanton sex, had all that really happened? Or had he finally gone round the bend and let his imagination take over reality?

"You look a bit befuddled," Draco said as he walked over to the bed and sat next to Harry.

"It's the hangover," Harry mumbled.

It was arousing and unnerving to have Draco this close to him. He wanted to touch him and to kiss him, but despite all the evidence of their intimacy the previous night, he couldn't bring himself to think that he had the right...

Draco smiled. It was a smile that made Harry's heart flip over in his chest.

"I'm not surprised," Draco said. "You were pretty sloshed last night."

"Yeah," Harry admitted ruefully. "I don't usually get that drunk, you know that..."

"I was drunk too, if you must I know."

Draco reached into the drawer beside the bed and got out a bottle of light blue coloured liquid. He poured some of it into a glass and gave it to Harry.

"Hangover potion," he explained.

Harry took it and drained it in one gulp. It made him feel extremely disoriented, but slowly his mind began to clear, the throbbing stopped and he no longer felt as if his head was stuffed with mothballs.

"Thanks," he said, smiling up at Draco and marvelling anew at the beauty of the man.

Draco smiled back. He put his arm around Harry's waist and drew him close. He ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

"I like this look," he said.

"What look?"

"This just shagged, barely out of bed look that you're sporting."

Harry blushed. "More like thoroughly shagged," he said.

Draco chuckled. "Ah! So you remember."

"Of course I do." Harry did remember everything. It's just that he'd assumed it was a dream. Apparently, it wasn't. And disorienting as that was, he was more than happy to go along with it, as long as Draco was willing to hold him that close and smile at him with such obvious desire.

Harry began to stoke the back of Draco's neck and to run his fingers through Draco's hair. It was every bit as soft as he had thought it would be. Draco let out a soft moan which went straight to Harry's cock. He drew Draco to him and they began to kiss, it was tender and soft, delicate and loving. They continued to kiss like that as they got rid of the sheet and the towel and soon they were sprawled on the bed, legs entwined, arms all over each other, making love with a tenderness that surprised them both…

Draco collapsed on Harry feeling boneless and all wrung out. Harry was floating and he felt the kind of incandescent joy that he had never experienced before. He wrapped his arms around Draco and held him tight. He still had no idea how any of this was happening. This had been the stuff of his dreams for so long…but since he no longer had any doubts that it was real, he was going to hold on as tight and as long as he could.

Draco pushed himself off Harry after a few minutes and lay on his back. He reached for his wand and cleaned them up. Then he held out his arms for Harry who happily snuggled up to him. He wanted to burrow into Draco's arms and stay there for ever.

Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair and pushed it off his face. "You are so beautiful," he whispered.

Harry blushed. Draco chuckled. "So beautiful," he said again.

Harry pulled him into a kiss.

"I hope you don't have any plans for today," Draco said, his voice muffled against Harry's neck.

"I only ever have plans with you, Draco," Harry admitted honestly.

Draco chuckled. "That's nice to know...because I don't intend to let you out of my sight or out of this bed for a good long while."

"Mmmm..." Harry nuzzled against Draco's cheek. He was insanely happy, but much as he tried to ignore them, there were questions, important questions that he needed to ask.

"What happens then?" he said softly.

"After all the brilliant shagging, you mean?"

"Yeah." Harry tried to keep the anxiety out of his voice, but it came through anyway.

Draco smiled. He reached out and cupped Harry's cheek. "Do you really have to ask?" he said gently.

"Yes," Harry whispered.

"I have wanted you too much and for too long to let you go, Harry. I'm afraid you're stuck with me. If you were entertaining any hopes of turning this into a one night stand, I suggest you let go of them now."

Harry couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. "Like that was ever a possibility..."

"Why ever not? You're Harry Potter. You could have anyone you wanted. You don't need me."

"True. But I do need you, Draco and I want you so bloody much," Harry said as he inched closer and then they were kissing, moaning breathlessly into each others mouths and rocking against each other as need and desire overwhelmed them again...


End file.
